


When the Sand Meets the Sea

by Cute_little_oppas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_little_oppas/pseuds/Cute_little_oppas
Summary: “The sand feels so good under my feet.” Jonghyun exclaimed, letting the waves hit his feet. “It really is so pretty...when the sand meets the sea...the foam...the sounds of the waves crashing…” Jonghyun trailed off, humming as he walked along the coast, Jinki behind him.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	When the Sand Meets the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter of SHINee Fic Fest based on the following prompt:
> 
> A and B are rookie musical actors who need all the support they can get in landing roles. They start off as colleagues, progress to close friends and then fall in love over the years.

The Princess had turned fifteen and hence the whole town was being decorated for her coming of age ceremony. It was going to be an elaborate celebration, many performances and performers were going to grace the court from kingdoms far and beyond. When the news that the local theatre was also going to perform spread, Jinki wrapped up everything and immediately made his way to the theatre. Ever since he was young, after his father had passed away in the war, Jinki and his mother would frequent the local theatre, the only luxury they could afford with the little trinkets they would sell made out of the colorful stones and shells they collected from the seashore. Growing up, Jinki was very fascinated by the theatre, the various acts they put on, the different yet entertaining stories they told, the colorful make-up and costumes shone very bright in his eyes. And after his mother had passed away, he did continue her trade of making and selling those trinkets but also found himself taking up little roles in different plays and musicals the theatre produced.

The theatre greatly appreciated his skills-both acting and craftsmanship- and he would be easily casted in all their productions, but sadly due to the nepotism prevalent in the theatre, in the ten years he had worked for the theatre he was never casted in the leading role. It did sadden him, but he didn’t complain, he learned to be content with whatever opportunity he was given.

“Oh, finally you’re here Jinki!” Changmin, the main producer and owner of the theatre, said when he saw Jinki close the door behind him. “I guess that’s everyone then.”

Jinki smiled, he could feel the excitement in the air, almost all the actors who were usually cast were all gathered in front of the stage. He settled in among the crowd gathered, eager to hear Changmin’s announcement.

“As you all have probably heard by now, yes, I was invited by the court to put on a performance for the Princess, and,” Changmin looked around the room, “And I formally accepted their invitation.” Everyone gathered cheered, making Changmin chuckle. “Quiet down now, I have still not completed.” He quietened the crowd. “The Herald has also informed that the Princess has a special liking for fairy tales and romance, the defeat of evil by good, and I’ve decided to present the act we put on over the summer.” Changmin paused for a few seconds, “Seeing the time restraints we have, that also seems our safer option, most of you remember your lines, a few props and costumes need a little touch up, but by the end of two weeks we will have a perfect performance to show.” With that Changmin dismissed all the staff and crew to go over their respective roles and to take an inventory of the needed props and costumes.

\----

One evening, a few days later, after the practise sessions had begun, Jinki found himself at a mostly deserted beach, except for a few people who were still lingering around in the fading light of the sun. He had been cast as a wood pixie whose enchantments help the Prince find the cure for his Princess, and hence only appeared towards the end for a few brief scenes. Therefore, his practice sessions were few and swift and sometimes he wasn’t even required to come in. But the days he wasn’t acting, he was helping out mending the props and costumes, a few trinkets he had made for the play were broken or missing a few stones or shells, and hence, here he was at the beach, looking for the perfect pieces, quietly singing one of the songs from their act.

_ “You have a beautiful voice.” _

Jinki stumbled, falling back on his arse, a gentle voice making him lose balance, spilling all the shells and stones he had collected in the little basket he had in his hand.

_ “Oh, I am extremely sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. Let me help you, it's my fault.” _

A slightly slender man, with pale brown hair crouched down in front of him. Maybe it was the sunlight, or maybe it was the cool breeze that was highlighting and contouring the man’s features, making him appear almost ethereal. “But you really do have a beautiful voice.” The man smiled.

“Thank you,” Jinki muttered shyly, flustered at the man’s beauty, his smile and the compliment he gave him.

“Can I ask what are you collecting these for?” The man asked, dropping the shells and stones into the basket.

“Umm... I make little trinkets out of them.” Jinki said, putting the last of the dropped sea shells into the basket.

“Oh like the one on your wrist?” The man pointed to Jinki’s wrist. “It is so pretty.” He said delightfully.

Jinki smiled fondly, “Thank you, my mother made it for me.” He gave the man a once over, “Are you new in town?” he asked. A face like his would not go unnoticed and Changmin would have done everything to get someone as pretty as him to be a part of his theatre.

The man smiled shyly, “Yes I am. I am part of a group invited to perform for the Princess’s celebration. We arrived a few hours ago and today is the only day I get off to see the town, and hence here I am. This is my first time seeing the sea.” The man informed, “All the ballads and poems do not do any justice to how truly pretty the ocean is.”

“Yes it is.” Jinki said, as he watched the sun go down a notch below the horizon, it’s light turning pink.

“I...I apologize if I am keeping you away from your work.” The man said, noticing the light get faint.

“No, you’re not. Don’t worry.” Jinki smiled. “I need to collect a dozen or so more and then I’d have enough. Shouldn’t take me that long.”

“I can help you.” The man offered, “So that you are not out here after sunset, in the dark…”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Jinki smiled. “Oh,” he realized he hadn’t even introduced himself. “I am Jinki.” He held out his hand as he stood up.

“And I am Jonghyun.” Jonghyun clasped Jinki’s hand for support as he stood up too. “So what exactly am I looking for?” He asked.

Jinki showed him the different types of shells he needed more of and they began combing the beach for them.

“The sand feels so good under my feet.” Jonghyun exclaimed, letting the waves hit his feet. “It really is so pretty...when the sand meets the sea...the foam...the sounds of the waves crashing…” Jonghyun trailed off, humming as he walked along the coast, Jinki behind him.

“You are visiting us at the right time.” Jinki informed him, “Now is the time of the year when the beach is just right, neither too hot nor too cold. Sadly, the moon won’t be out today, otherwise the beach and the sea graced by moonlight is the prettiest.”

Jinki had forgotten how fun it was collecting seashells; the last time he had company was many years ago, when his mother was still alive and well, as recently it had become more of a chore and not something that gave him joy and pleasure like it did in the earlier days. The sound of the water crashing against them was drowned by Jonghyun’s humming; Jonghyun had called  _ his _ voice beautiful when his own was so alluring.

“I guess that’s the last one then.” Jonghyun said, dropping the last piece of dried coral in the basket Jinki carried.

“Thank you for helping me.” Jinki smiled, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the man’s company.

“Not a problem, Jinki. I had a lot of fun helping you.” Jonghyun said, dusting the sand grains clinging to his fingers. “I better get going then,” Jonghyun said, “Before they all think I ran away.” Jonghyun made an exaggerated expression, making Jinki chuckle. “Guess, I’ll see you around then, Jinki.”

“Bye, Jonghyun.” Jinki called out after him.

\-----

Though the time Jinki had spent with Jonghyun was brief, it still left quite an impression on his mind. However as the day of the celebration drew near, that encounter was pushed to the back of his mind and soon it was the day of the celebration. All the performers were supposed to be inside the castle gates even before the sun rose, and the performances were to begin right after breakfast. The castle was thriving with people, different colors strewn all across the castle, guests moving around, admiring the performers as they got ready.

Changmin’s theatre was supposed to put on their act right before lunch, their nervousness evident in their meins as they stood behind the doors, waiting to be let in. This was the first time they were actually performing in front of such a prominent and influential crowd as their audience usually consisted of the townsfolk who could afford the tickets to his shows. 

An impromptu stage had been built in the castle’s great hall, much to the relief of many performers as many of them required some sort of a stage for their performance. One of Changmin’s errand boys informed him that their props were all in place and they were set to begin. Changmin instructed his actors to take their places and had them follow the errand boy, as he waited outside the hall to be let in and introduce himself and the play he was presenting today.

“Your Highness,” Changmin bowed to the King, “Your Grace, and My Princess.” Changmin stood up straight. “We are very grateful to be part of such an auspicious occasion, such a magnificent celebration. Thank you, Your Highness.”

The King acknowledged Changmin’s bow with a nod, signalling him to continue.

“My Princess, I was informed that you truly are fascinated by love stories and fairy tales and I would like to present a story about a tempestuous love between a Prince and Princess, a love story so turbulent and heart-wrenching, that you would not be able to stop yourself from shedding a few tears along with them. So give me permission to begin telling you this whirlwind romance that left no stone unturned.”

\--

Though Jinki was nervous, he was very excited to perform, this was the first time they had such a big and prominent crowd. He straightened his outfit, waiting for his cue. Though he appeared for a few brief scenes, he still played a crucial role. He took a few deep breaths, focusing his mind, his thoughts, getting in character.

Once on stage, everything was a blur. The numerous practise sessions proved their hard work as all the scenes and acts ended without any glitches. He had been able to gauge the expressions of the audience for a brief second while performing before he went backstage and he could see that the Princess as well as the Queen were thoroughly invested, their handkerchiefs held in their hands tightly in anguish as they end drew near. The loud thundering applause indicated the end of their performance, and soon Changmin began the role-call. He stood on stage with the other actors, hands held, giving one final bow before they exited.

As they were packing up and moving out from behind the stage, Changmin informed them that they could all stick around to watch the other performers if they liked, but they had to help him load their caravan first and change out of their stage outfits. He also informed them that though they could see the other performers they had to leave once dusk came and join the celebration in the town square that had been arranged for the townsfolk.

Jinki quickly changed into the pale blue tunic and black trousers he had brought with himself after he helped loading the caravan and joined the others as they headed back inside. The other royalty and the important guests sat behind the King, his Queen and the Princess, and in the left over space in the back was where all the participants had crammed themselves in to watch the performances, children and elderly were allowed to stand in the balconies.

Jinki had the opportunity to see shows and displays he had only heard of or some he hadn’t even heard of, but all the while as he watched, he would subconsciously search for Jonghyun in the crowd around him or among the performers on stage, but to no avail and soon it was time for the last act, the closing act- another theatre group was presenting many love stories born due to errs which led to many light and comedic situations. Jinki could see why this was selected as the closing act, they wanted to end the day joyously and in high spirits before the ball. As soon as the last love story began, Jinki had found who he had been searching for.

Jonghyun stood on stage dressed in a gown and a wig, a little make-up on him, singing a ballad about the Prince who had run away. Jinki couldn't help but admire Jonghyun and his voice, the confidence he exuded up on stage, not bothered by the whistles and cat-calls from the crowd. Though it was common in many theatre productions to have a male play the female lead, it was rare in this Kingdom. Once Jonghyun began singing, his voice drowned and quieted down all the murmurs in the court, he really did have a beautiful voice.

The play ended with Jonghyun’s character finding their Prince, and soon everyone was ushered out of the hall and the castle too. Jinki wanted to linger around, to try and catch up with Jonghyun, but he was swept away in the movement of the crowd leaving the castle. Hence, he found himself in the town square, ale in hand, watching the merry making.

_ “Oh, look who I found, brooding all alone in the dark.” _

Jinki smiled, the one he had been searching for had found him instead. Jonghyun sat down beside him on the ledge of the fountain, dipping his fingers in the water. “Ughh, it’s cold.” He made a face, wiping his fingers on his trousers.

“Not joining in?” Jinki asked, signalling to the ale in his hand.

“Nahh,” Jonghyun said, “Alcohol makes me feel weird.”

Jinki chuckled, “Well that  _ is  _ what it is made for.” 

They sat quietly, watching the crowd; children running in between the shops, people dancing, the guards distributing the food and alcohol.

“You are a good actor,” Jinki said after a few moments, “You did not even waver at all the jeering and whistling. I don’t think I would have been able to hold onto my confidence in such a situation.”

“I’m used to it,” Jonghyun said, “I’ve been portraying a female role ever since I was ten, so it doesn’t bother me. But you are a good actor too, Jinki.” Jonghyun smiled.

“You saw our performance?” Jinki asked surprised. “What did you think of it?”

“Hmm,” Jonghyun looked at Jinki, “With such a handsome face and a beautiful voice, you should have been the prince and not the pixie. Too bad your producer can’t see that.”

“Well I don’t think that would happen anytime soon.” Jinki said begrudgingly into his drink.

“And why is that so?”

“As long as Changmin’s immediate and extended family keep reproducing, he would never cast an outsider like me in a lead role.” Jinki sighed, “I’ve learnt to be content with what I get.”

Jonghyun didn’t say anything much after that, and they just sat there watching the crowd, laughing, pointing out or sharing little observations of the crowd in front of them. As the crowd started dwindling out, a man approached them.

_ “Hey Jonghyun, don’t stay out too late. You know we have to get up early to see off Yonghwa. Okay?” _

“I remember, Taemin.” Jonghyun called out, rolling his eyes at the man who had left in a blink of an eye.

“Hey,” Jonghyun turned towards Jinki, a nervous smile on his lips. “What if I told you that there might be an opportunity for you? A much better theatre than the one you are in? But you’d have to leave this town, this kingdom for it? Would you be up for that?”

Jinki looked at Jonghyun, then glanced at the town in front of him. “I...I don’t have anything tying me down here, so why not. What do I have to do?”

Jonghyun got up, his smile surer at Jinki’s reply, “Meet me here in the morn’, bring some clothes and other essentialities with you.”

Jinki raised an eyebrow at Jonghyun’s request, but didn’t defy it. He nodded, “Come morn, you’ll find me here.”

“Good. See you later, Jinki.” Jonghyun gave him a big smile before he ran off, calling out and catching up with a few members of his theatre.

\----

In the morning Jinki sat where he had sat last night, waiting for Jonghyun, the bag he had packed in between his legs. He knew he was putting a lot of faith and trust in Jonghyun, someone he had met just twice, but there was something about the other that he couldn’t ignore, and hence found himself trusting the other. And honestly, he had had enough of being exploited; Changmin overworked him, never gave him proper roles in the plays nor did he pay him his worth. He had always wanted to move away from Changmin, move away from this town with its very few opportunities, and maybe it was finally time. Even if Jonghyun did not show up, he had a packed bag. He was good to go, leave this town and start somewhere fresh.

_ “Huu, I’m sorry, I got lost.”  _ Jonghyun exhaled, catching his breath. “Thank god you are here, I thought you might have left.”

“I was about to, you just got lucky.” Jinki teased.

“Good.” Jonghyun smiled, “Come, you have an audition to give.”

“And what is expected of me in this said audition?” Jinki asked, following Jonghyun.

“All you have to do is sing, and I’m sure you’ll be accepted. Heechul, our producer, has seen your acting skills, though he didn’t have a proper look at your face, but you’re handsome enough, so you don’t need to worry about being dropped because of your non-existent ugliness.” 

Jinki felt his ears get warm, flustered, he just quietly followed Jonghyun. He knew he had a decent enough face, but nobody ever acknowledged him, so getting compliments like this was a first.

“Here we are.” Jonghyun said, as he pushed through the inn doors. He greeted the innkeeper and his boy before leading Jinki up the stairs. He knocked on the second door to their right, “Heechul, it’s me.”

When the door opened, Jinki was very surprised to see a fairly young man dressed in a plain and simple tunic paired with trousers, sleeves rolled up, a few loose strands framing his face perfectly. For some reason, he was expecting Heechul to be much older, like Changmin. “He’s the one you were talking about?” Heechul gestured towards Jonghyun as they were let in.

“Yup, he is. Jinki, as I mentioned this is Heechul.”

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity.” Jinki gave him a little bow.

Heechul nodded, “You have very soft and gentle features. Something nobody in my theatre possesses.”

“Wait till you hear his voice.” Jonghyun quipped up.

“Oh, he’s that good?” Heechul raised an eyebrow at Jonghyun. “To have you this eager and excited about him joining us? But he still needs to prove himself. I’ve seen your acting skills, you were the forest pixie, right? They are decent enough.”

“Thank you.” Jinki said shyly.

“Sing a song for me Jinki.” Heechul said as he sat down on the bed.

“A song?”

Heechul nodded, “Yes, any song you know.”

Jinki took a deep breath, clearing his throat, and sang a popular ballad in their kingdom, about the King’s conquests. Two lines in and Heechul stopped him.

“That’s enough.” Heechul said, getting up from where he sat. He held out his hand to Jinki, “You’d make a fine addition to my stars.”

Jinki clasped his hand, “Thank you so much.”

After Heechul dismissed them, Jonghyun led him to the room he was staying in. “Told you, you’d make it.” Jonghyun said as he began stuffing his pack with his belongings. 

“Thank you so much, Jonghyun.” Jinki said, watching Jonghyun pack his things. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity to start again.”

Jonghyun dismissed him, “You deserve it, Jinki. Come, let’s go, it’s time to leave.”

\----

_ “Isn’t it tough? Always moving around?”  _ Jinki asked Jonghyun. After Jinki had been introduced to the rest of the crew members in Heechul’s theatre, they headed out for the Kingdom of Yarr, a northern kingdom. Heechul had explained the mechanics of his theatre and how things worked for his group. They were a group of travelling performers, going to different Kingdoms, stopping in different towns and performing their stories and telling people of the different towns they had visited so far. Being a travelling group, limited the number of things they could carry with themselves, the caravans the group had mostly carried all their props and different costumes.

“It is. But it is fun too. You get to see so much, get to meet so many people. And…” Jonghyun stopped walking, making Jinki pause too, “Heechul never holds us down; if you find a town that you want to stay back in, you are free to do that. Yonghwa liked your town and decided he wanted to stay, and now you are here with us.”

Jinki hummed, continuing to follow the others in front of them. 

“Have you travelled much?” Jonghyun asked a few minutes later.

“No, I’ve never taken a step outside this town. So I am looking forward to it.”

“You’ll like it.” Jonghyun smiled,”Oh, I heard that it snows in Yarr, so I am really looking forward to it. I’ve never seen snow.”

“Really? That is exciting. I’ve never seen snow myself too except for the paintings. My town only gets cold, but it never snowed.”

Their small talk they started would liven up and dwindle down periodically and eventually the silence between them was no longer awkward. As the sun set, their party set up camp, ready to call it a day.

\----

Over the days of travelling, Heechul had briefed everyone on what their next play was going to be. He had informed everyone what the characters were and distributed a couple of copies of the script that he had. Though he had a vision in mind on who he sees portraying whom, he told them that that shouldn’t stop anyone from coming to him and auditioning for the role they liked.

“Did you have a chance to look at the script?” Jonghyun asked as he sat down beside Jinki. They had all set up camp and were currently sitting around the fire, their dinner in hand.

“Yes I did. Taemin gave it to me once he finished memorizing the lines. What about you?”

“Yes I did, in fact I also gave my audition today.” Jonghyun took a bite of his bread. “Find any of the three stories interesting?”

“I liked the last story,” Jinki said, a slight blush spreading across his face. “I feel the ballads in it would suit my voice more.”

“Oohh, finally someone has gained some confidence in their singing ability.” Jonghyun teased. “But I am glad.” Jonghyun smiled.

“What role did you audition for?” Jinki asked, trying to steer the attention from himself.

“Don’t tell him.” Taemin said, as he sat down beside Jinki. “It won’t be fun then.”

Jinki rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, “Oh, please.” 

Jonghyun chuckled, “I guess I’ll play Taemin’s game this time. You’ll find out in a week if I get that role when Heechul announces the cast.”

\--

The days had started to get cold and the nights colder; their breaths fogging whenever they spoke. As they were all huddled outside in the cold, it was hard to tell whether the tremble in everyone’s mein was due to the cold or due to the nervousness. Though Jinki’s audition had gone well, he was still pretty nervous, he had never auditioned for a main role before. He was glad to see he wasn’t the only one nervous. 

Heechul stepped forward, parchments in hand as he began announcing the roles, and soon it was time for the roles of the last story to be announced, the one Jinki had auditioned for. It was a tragic love story about a bounty hunter who ends up killing his own true love who under a curse had turned into a monster.

“And now for the last story,” Heechul said as he cleared his throat, “The bounty hunter will be played by,” he paused searching the crowd, once his eyes met Jinki’s a small smile came up on his lips, “Jinki.” 

Applause and cheer followed the announcement, Jinki felt Taemin pat his back, congratulating him. Jinki felt his heart skip a beat, blood rushing to his ears, pure joy erupting from him as everyone around him ruffled his hair and patted his back.

“And...Aretha or the bounty hunter’s lover will be played by... Jonghyun.”

\--

_ “Why didn’t you tell me you had auditioned for Aretha’s part?”  _ Jinki asked, catching up with Jonghyun. After the announcements, he had been looking for Jonghyun, but the other was always surrounded by someone or the other.

Jonghyun chuckled, “Well, now you know.” Jonghyun turned towards Jinki, “Oh, congratulations by the way.”

“Thank you, and I should congratulate you too.” Jinki sighed, “I am so happy that you were cast opposite me. It’s going to be fun, I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m looking forward to it too.” Jonghyun said, a slight blush spreading across his features.

\----

After their little practise session at night, Jinki and Jonghyun were sitting near the campfire, trying to absorb as much heat as they could from it’s dying embers, before they had to head back to their tents.

“So tell me Jinki, why did you start acting? Why did you join the theatre?” Jonghyun asked, rubbing his palms together.

Jinki moved closer to Jonghyun, offering him a corner of his blanket. “Hmm, I guess I was very fascinated by theatre.” He rolled back his sleeve a little, showing the seashell bracelet his mom had made. “One of my mother's biggest customers was Changmin and his theatre and as a result we would sometimes get free tickets to his shows. Every weekend, we would go watch a show after dinner, and I guess that’s how I grew fond of theatre and acting. But I…” He looked at Jonghyun, a small and sad smile on his lips, “I think I actually joined the theatre to escape myself. I could become whoever I wanted to for that brief period of time, forget about being the miserable and poor orphan, who nobody was ready to take in and support, the boy who grew up on the streets, stealing sometimes when his hard work would not get him enough to buy a meal...What about you Jonghyun?”

“I am an orphan like you too.” Jonghyun answered, looking at the glowing embers near him. “One day, they,” Jonghyun gestured to the caravan and tents around them, “came to my town, and at that time it was Heechul’s father who was leading the group. The orphanage I was in, took us for a show and that was the last night I spoke to the matron. I was only eight, but I was so sure that I wanted to be an actor and I wanted to be a part of the theatre. I loved the costumes, the songs, dancing, the vibrant colors, all of which the orphanage lacked. Heechul’s father stepped in, sorted out matters with the orphanage and took me with him to his theatre. And I’ve been here ever since.” He smiled.

“How long have you been with them?” Jinki asked.

“About 13 or 14 years.” Jonghyun said.

“That’s a long time.” Jinki said quietly.

“It is.” Jonghyun glanced at Jinki. “I’m still searching for the town, the reason to leave and settle down somewhere else. I guess... I think I might...this time around.” Jonghyun said softly.

\----

_ “Oh my love, Aretha, I will be back before the flowers blossom into fruits, before the tides rise high, before you know it, in a blink of an eye.”  _ Jinki proclaimed.

_ “But, Darling, I’ve heard how vile and dangerous this monster is, please don’t. I fear for you, for us.”  _ Jonghyun said, his eyes tearing up.

“ _ I’ve dealt with worse, My Love. I promise I will be back soon.”  _ Jinki said closing the distance between him and Jonghyun, his fingers gently caressing Jonghyun’s cheek, gently wiping the tears.

_ “That’s good.”  _ Heechul called out, ending their practise session. “Very good indeed. You both have great chemistry.” He commented, “Okay, we’ll practise scene 5 next, the encounter between Aretha and the witch.” He announced.

Jinki moved to the side, watching Jonghyun and the other actors. He didn’t know he’d enjoy playing this character so much, he wasn’t sure what made it so enjoyable, the acting abilities or the story or just Jonghyun himself. He liked seeing the red flourish on Jonghyun’s skin when they practiced, hoping that the red was not due to the cold around them. He enjoyed teasing Jonghyun, calling out to him in all sorts of endearments even when they were not practising, even if Jonghyun scolded him at times. 

Their eyes met, as Jonghyun was reciting his closing lines for the scene, and for the first time in his life, Jinki had a wild thought, a vague aspiration that he wanted to be the reason behind the rose hues tinting Jonghyun’s skin.

\----

_ “Hey Jonghyun, wake up.”  _ Jinki whispered a little loudly, trying to wake up Jonghyun. “Yes, Yes, I am sorry.” Jinki apologized when he heard a few angry groans and grunts from the other occupants of Jonghyun’s tent. “Jonghyun, come, wake up.”

“I’m going to kill you Jinki if you are waking me up to practise with you.” Jonghyun mumbled sleepily as he let Jinki put his coat on his shoulders.

Jinki grasped Jonghyun’s hand as he led him out, they stopped a little distance away from the tents. “Open your eyes Jonghyun.” Jinki said gently, rubbing Jonghyun’s cheek that had gone red due to the cold.

Jonghyun groaned, but nevertheless cracked an eye open. “Woah,” he exclaimed, his eyes wide, looking at the blanket of white surrounding them. “It snowed?” He looked at Jinki, the excitement evident on his face. “It is so pretty.” he said bending down, and gathering some in his hand. “And cold and wet.” He immediately shook his hands clear of the snow he had picked up, “But still beautiful. Thank you,” he said turning towards Jinki, “For letting me see such a pristine and beautiful sight before it got dirty.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Jinki said as he threw a snowball at Jonghyun. “I heard this is how they play with snow.” He chuckled looking at the bewildered expression on Jonghyun’s face. “I’m sorry,” Jinki apologized, immediately dropping the snowball in hand, seeing the tears roll down Jonghyun’s cheeks. “I won’t do it again,” he approached Jonghyun cautiously, he hadn’t expected the other to cry.

“But I’m not.” Jonghyun threw a snowball at Jinki. “It’s a war,” he chuckled.

“Wha-what?” Jinki stumbled when the snow ball hit him, not understanding, “Weren’t you upset?”

“It’s the cold, you silly goose.” Jonghyun hollered, running away from Jinki who had begun chasing him, a snowball in hand.

\--

Once the whole camp had woken up, Heechul informed them that soon they would be approaching the Kingdom of Yarr. They would be stopping in a border town to replenish a few supplies, have a meal that consisted of something other than cold or frozen bread and soup, and if anyone wanted they could buy warmer clothes for the rest of their journey to the capital city.

“I’m definitely buying a new pair of shoes or those snow boots Taemin was mentioning.” Jinki grunted, trudging through the snow. It had snowed quite heavily overnight, and wading through almost knee-depth snow along the forested borders of the main roadway was difficult. 

The main roadway was currently being cleared of snow and pedestrians were not permitted to travel across it and therefore a few of them were to stay with their caravans and bring them to town once everything was cleared and the rest would continue to the town.

“We’re close.” Jonghyun pointed to the high walls and gates of the Kingdom of Yarr, voice muffled behind the scarf he had tied around his neck.

The closer they got to the gates, the easier it became to walk and soon enough they were at the gates. They had to pause for a few brief minutes as Heechul spoke to the guards at the gates and in no time they were inside. Everyone split up to explore the town, tend to their purchases and were to regroup in a couple of hours at the inn and continue from there.

“Are you all heading out now?” The innkeeper asked them as he set down the plates for them.

“Yes, after some warm food and mead we should. We are supposed to perform in the capital city next week.” Heechul said.

“Haven’t you heard?” The innkeeper said, signalling his help to place down the food on the different tables occupied by Heechul’s group. “There’s a blizzard moving in and nobody should be outside.”

“What? Really?” Heechul asked and a murmur rose in his group. 

“The palace guards came about an hour ago, said they saw a storm moving in and advised us all to stay indoors for the night.”

Heechul immediately joined the table where Kyuhyun sat, his friend and also the only other person helping him run their group. Jinki could see they were having a serious discussion in hushed tones, not wanting anyone to hear, but most of them had heard the innkeeper.

“What do you think they’ll do?” Taemin asked, gesturing towards Heechul and Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun looked up from the slice of pie he was cutting, “Knowing Heechul, we’ll probably be spending the night here. Hopefully they have enough rooms to accommodate all of us.”

The border town was small with only one inn and as such the number of rooms available for them were less so people had to double up or triple up depending on the room sizes. When Jinki walked into the room that had been assigned to him, he found Jonghyun standing near the window, looking out at the strong white winds, everything faintly visible behind them.

“I am so glad everyone made it back on time,” Jonghyun said softly as he heard Jinki approach him. 

“The caravans would definitely not hold against such winds,” Jinki said standing beside Jonghyun. The white snow was casting a soft glow inside their room that was only lit by the lamp on the desk and the fireplace. 

“What? What are you staring at?” Jonghyun asked. “Is there something on my face?” he asked, patting his cheeks.

Jinki cleared his throat, “Uhh nothing,” and he immediately moved away from Jonghyun. “The room is cold isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is.” Jonghyun whined. “You know I like the cold, winters more than summer, but this cold,” he shivered.

Jinki gathered up the blankets and pillows and deposited them on the fur in front of the fireplace. “Come here,” he called out to Jonghyun as he made their bed. “We’ll be much warmer here than on the bed. A few things you learn from staying on the streets is that sticking together reduces the chill.”

“Your fingers are cold,” Jonghyun said when his fingers brushed against Jinki’s when Jinki was pulling the blanket over them.

“Sorry,” Jinki mumbled, tucking his hands closer to himself.

“No, don’t be.” Jonghyun said turning towards Jinki, “Here, give me your hands,” and he clasped Jinki’s hands and rubbed his own palms and fingers against Jinki’s. Jinki smiled at the gesture, his heart warming along with his fingers. “Had enough of the snow?” he teased Jonghyun.

Jonghyun chuckled, “I guess.” He suppressed the yawn trying to escape him, his eyes slowly closing. “But you can’t deny how beautiful and delicate the snowflakes are.”

“Yes they are,” Jinki said softly, looking, absorbing Jonghyun’s features in his mind, now that Jonghyun was asleep, he wouldn’t be caught staring. 

He took in how the warm light of the fireplace illuminated and threw shadows along his features, making him appear ethereal. His lips were slightly parted, his breath soft and warm against him. Over the past couple of weeks, he realized he found himself looking for Jonghyun more, looking at Jonghyun whenever he found him in the crowd around him. At first he thought maybe it was because Jonghyun was the first true friend he ever made, the only one who actually understood him, but now he was beginning to understand that it was all a result of something more, something so deep that just thinking about him warmed him up from the inside. He  _ knew  _ what it was, what his dreams were trying to relay to him subconsciously, but he was scared to acknowledge it, let it show, scared that it would burn everything he had, he was scared to lose everything. So he let it be, trying not to overthink, but everytime Jonghyun smiled at him, his gentle laugh, how sometimes he would shyly look away from Jinki, would pump hope in his heart.

Jinki sighed, tucking a stray strand behind Jonghyun’s ear.  _ Sleep well, Jonghyun.  _ He whispered, letting the exhaustion take over him.

\--

In the morning when Jinki woke up, he found himself entangled with Jonghyun. Jonghyun had his arm and leg around Jinki, his cheek pressed against Jinki’s shoulder. Their proximity made Jinki’s heart beat faster, but he prayed for it to slow down, scared that his loud heart would wake Jonghyun up. He lay there, just watching Jonghyun, enjoying the others warmth, watching him slowly wake up. “Mornin’.” he said sweetly, when Jonghyun was near awake.

“Morning,” Jonghyun grunted sleepily, freeing Jinki from his embrace, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Jinki sat up, stretching himself, “We need to head down soon,” he said, tickling Jonghyun, who was trying to fall back asleep again.

“Okay, fine.” Jonghyun exhaled, breathless from the tickling session. “Sorry, if I kicked you last night, apparently I kick people when I sleep.” Jonghyun muttered, combing his fingers through his hair.

“No you didn’t kick me, but you did try to squeeze the life out of me.” Jinki teased, ruffling Jonghyun’s hair.

Jonghyun did not speak up, the blush spreading across his face flustering him further.

\---

They had to stay back in the border town for another night as the snow had not been cleared yet, making travel difficult. Though Jinki and Jonghyun were able to sleep beside each other the first night, the second they couldn’t, too conscious of the other and how they had slept the previous night and hence they lay awake, talking, sharing their little joys and secrets and what dreams they had.

Jinki confessed that maybe more than the theatre and the plays he actually enjoyed making the costumes and jewelry for the actors, but he also enjoyed acting. He informed Jonghyun that he was actually making a scarf for him to wear as Aretha, the symbol of the love between the hunter and his wife, the scarf by which he identifies her at the end. Seeing the excitement and happiness on Jonghyun’s face was enough confirmation for Jinki that he did a good job when he told Heechul that he’d make the scarf rather than them buying one. 

Jonghyun informed Jinki that his dream was to one day write his very own play and perform it in front of everyone. He showed him the few pages he had tucked away deep inside his bag that had a few verses and poems he had written. As Jinki read through them, he was certain he had never read such beautiful verses before.

\---

_ “Woah, this truly is one of the biggest cities we’ve visited.”  _ Jonghyun said as he sat down beside Taemin. They had arrived in Yarr’s capital city in the afternoon and everyone had gone out, exploring the city, agreeing to catch up for supper at the inn they were staying in.

“I think I got lost quite a number of times.” He said, pulling the bread towards him.

“You would’ve gotten lost no matter what.” Taemin teased, making the others around them laugh.

Jonghyun ignored Taemin, as he accepted the bowl of soup the server had placed in front of him. “Where’s Jinki?” he asked nonchalantly after taking a quick glance around.

“Said he had to buy some threads. Did you know he can do embroidery? And he’s pretty good-”

“I think I heard my name.” Jinki said, sitting down opposite Jonghyun.

“Nah, Taemin’s just being his usual self and cannot stop speaking about you. What sort of puppy did you turn him into?” Minho, another recruit in their travelling theatre said.

Jinki chuckled, ruffling Taemin’s hair, “Well, he calls me his older brother and I do have to put up with him and his tantrums so he needs to praise me a lot.”

“Did you find anything interesting?” Jinki asked Jonghyun, a soft smile on his face.

Jonghyun was a little flustered with all the attention suddenly on him, he swallowed quickly, “I just looked around today and it is such a beautiful town, especially the houses towards the end of the town on the other side. They all have such pretty flowers and stone walls and look so perfect.” He sighed dramatically. “What about you?”

“I was just buying some beads to put into the scarf.” He showed the small bundle he had with him.

“I can’t wait to see the scarf, I know it’s going to be very beautiful.”

Jinki smiled,  _ not as beautiful as you,  _ he thought. “It should be done tonight just in time for our performance tomorrow, you’ll have it with you tomorrow, I promise.”

\---

Everyone woke up early, excited for their day as they began packing the caravans with the few last minute purchases they had made. They were to perform in the theatre in town today and based on the response Heechul was going to decide the number of days they would stay.

_ “Hey, Jonghyun?” _ Jinki called out to Jonghyun once they were all backstage, getting ready as their first performance was to begin in a few minutes.

Jonghyun smiled as he carefully walked to where Jinki was, the gown he was wearing bunched up in his hand. “Yeah?”

“Here.” Jinki gave him the scarf he had been working on. “Do you like it?” he asked, apprehensive.

“Woah.” Jonghyun exclaimed, running his fingers gently over the little snowflakes Jinki had stitched onto the scarf. He ran his fingers over the shells dangling from the edges. “This is so pretty Jinki.” 

“It is yours to keep.” Jinki said, a shy smile on his face. “I asked Heechul if I could give you the scarf after the performances are over and he said it’s fine. So it is yours to keep.”

“Really?” Jonghyun’s eyes met Jinki. “Thank you so much Jinki.” He hugged him as best as he could.

“You’re welcome,” Jinki said adjusting the few strands of the wig that came onto Jonghyun’s face. 

“I see, there’s some last minute practise going on huh,” Taemin commented as he passed by them. “All the best,” he called out.

Jinki shook his head at Taemin, but the flush on his face was not hidden. “Come, let’s go, the show is about to begin anytime now.”

\---

Like expected, the response to their show was tremendous and it was decided that they would continue performing for a couple of weeks more. 

A few nights later after their performance had ended, Jinki found himself knocking on Jonghyun’s door, two steaming cups in hand.

“Hey,” Jonghyun greeted him as he let him in. “You’re up pretty late.” He said as he sat down in front of the fireplace, papers askew around him.

“Hmm,” Jinki sat down beside him, “Couldn’t fall asleep, so I went down and the innkeeper gave me this. Try it.” he extended a cup to Jonghyun, waiting for him to take a sip.

“Hmm, this is so delicious.” Jonghyun took another sip, “It tastes like mead and some spices but has the perfect level of sweetness.”

“He says it will help me fall asleep and I had a feeling you’d be up too, so I got one for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Had a stroke of inspiration?” Jinki asked, gesturing to the papers in front of them.

“Hmm, not really.” Jonghyun said, observing Jinki, “I was just going over them again, hoping to finish what I had started, it’ll take me some time to get there.”

“No matter what you write or how long you take, I know it’s going to be worth the time and effort. You’re very good at it, you have a special talent for words.”

“And yet, I fail at saying something so important to me,” Jonghyun whispered under his breath.

“Did you say something?” Jinki looked at Jonghyun as he collected the papers and put them in a neat pile.

“Hmm, just a little thank you. Planning to sleepover?” Jonghyun smiled, seeing Jinki lie down on the extra pillows that were around them.

“Maybe, if you want to have me here.” Jinki smiled, “Or I can go back and trouble Taemin,” he chuckled.

“Leave that poor boy alone, you and Minho are going to make him cry one day.” Jonghyun said as he set up a pillow right beside Jinki’s. “Ahh, I forgot how warm it is to snuggle in front of the fire with someone. This is nice,” he let out a content sigh as he pulled up the shared blanket till his ears.

Maybe it was the mead, maybe it was just him being drunk on his emotions for Jonghyun, maybe he could no longer stop his heart, and Jinki found himself pulling Jonghyun closer, his nose buried in Jonghyun’s nape, breath warm when he whispered against Jonghyun’s skin. “It indeed is.”

\---

Jinki could feel it, that night had definitely changed something, had definitely shifted something in between him and Jonghyun. He had woken up to an empty room with a note beside him from Jonghyun saying he had to go in early today and how he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. After that night, there were many long gazes exchanged between them, many lingering or faint touches, sometimes Jinki could feel the air was heavy in between them, burdened with many unsaid words and subtly hidden emotions. 

_ “Hey Jinki,”  _ Heechul called out to Jinki as he was changing out of his costume. 

“Just a minute.” Jinki called out as he changed into his tunic and trousers. “Yeah?” he asked Heechul, combining through his hair with his fingers.

“There’s someone who wants to meet you.” Heechul said, gesturing towards the exit door. “They really liked your scarf.” he whispered as he ushered Jinki towards the door.

“Umm, Hi, you wanted to meet me?” Jinki asked the stern looking man standing outside. A shiver ran down his spine at the breeze, making him regret not picking up his coat from backstage.

“Yes, I did.” He held out his hand, “I am Yunho, the royal tailor or seamstress or whatever that makes it easier for you to understand.”

Jinki nodded, swallowing quietly, not sure where this conversation was going to end as he shook the other’s hand. “I am Jinki.”

Yunho nodded, “So Jinki, I heard you were the one who designed Aretha’s scarf for the play?”

“Yes.” Jinki said skeptically.

“It is very delicate and the embroidery on it is so intricate. It truly is a beautiful piece.” Yunho paused, gauging Jinki’s expressions, “Would you like to work for me? Talent like yours is perfect to dress the royals in.”

“Wh-what?” Jinki couldn’t believe his ears.

“Hmm? My boutique is down this road, the last building with the royal emblem on it. You can find me there. Think about it, okay?” Yunho gave a small pat to Jinki’s shoulder and disappeared in the crowd of the town.

_ “What are you doing without your coat?”  _ Jinki heard Jonghyun ask, as he felt his coat being placed on his shoulder.

It took a moment for Jinki to snap out of it, and slip into the coat, a sheepish smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“Who was that?” Jonghyun asked as they headed back to the inn.

“That...was the royal tailor and he wants me to work for him.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun said a little taken aback, “That’s such good news,” he said a few seconds later, as he cheered for Jinki, rubbing his back, but his smile faltered at the end.

\---

The next morning Heechul informed them all that not only was the royal tailor in their audience but even the Queen herself and she left the theatre very impressed. “And now,” Heechul handed the parchment to Taemin instructing him to pass in on so everyone could get a glance at it, “They want us to perform at the court.”

Heechul quietened the cheer and excitement that rose, “I’ve already decided on the story we will be performing, it’s one we’ve already done before so preparing for it won’t be difficult,” with that their little meeting in the morning ended.

As they were preparing for their show backstage, Jinki saw Jonghyun watching him quietly, and when their eyes met even though he was flustered Jinki asked, “What is it? What are you thinking about?”

Jonghyun looked at him, he sighed softly, coming closer to Jinki, “Have you thought about the offer from the royal tailor?” he asked.

“I...I have been thinking about it, there are a lot of things I have to consider...I am not sure yet.”

Jonghyun hummed, a small smile on his face, as he straightened Jinki’s collar, “Come let’s go, it’s time.”

  
  


\----

Jinki could feel his jaw tighten as he watched Jonghyun and Minho rehearse for the play they were going to present in the court in a couple of days. They were currently rehearsing a scene where Minho’s character professes his love for Jonghyun’s character and leads him into a waltz.

“Is everything alright?” Heechul asked, standing beside Jinki, a knowing smile on his lips.

“Hmm, yeah… everything is alright.” Jinki said looking at Heechul from the corner of his eye.

“They look good together, don’t they?” Heechul said, his smile widening when he didn’t get any reply from Jinki.

That night Jinki found it very hard to fall asleep, his mind plagued with the offer from the tailor along with the closeness between Jonghyun and Minho. He let out a wavering breath, he finally realized what exactly his emotions for Jonghyun were, how deep they ran inside him. He sighed, closing his eyes, a decision forming in his mind, he knew what he had to do.

\---

It was their last day in the Kingdom of Yarr, their last and final show- the one in the King’s court- had ended a few minutes ago. The King was generous and had asked them all to take part in the merrymaking and enjoy the food and wine to their heart’s content for the excellent show they had put on. But Jinki was away from all of this, a glass of wine in hand as he sat in the small gazebo in the garden.

_ “Aren’t you cold?” _

He saw Jonghyun approach him and sit down beside him on the small marble bench in the gazebo. “What are you doing here?” He asked, “Everyone’s asking for you.”

“I...I just came out to calm myself.”

“Why do you need to calm yourself for?” Jonghyun asked softly in concern, seeing the turmoil in Jinki’s eyes.

“I feel like I am being burned up from the inside.”

“And why do you feel like that?”

Jinki looked at Jonghyun as he finished the last of the wine in his glass, “Because I know it is an act and it means nothing, but seeing you with Minho...made me realize that I don’t want to lose you Jonghyun…” Jinki swallowed, “I love you, Jonghyun.” he whispered softly.

“Finally,” Jonghyun smiled, his shoulders relaxing, “I know,” he shifted so he was facing Jinki.

“Wh-what?” Jinki asked bewildered at the response.

Jonghyun chuckled, as he moved Jinki’s hair from his eyes, “Yes Jinki, I know you love me. You are miserable at hiding your feelings...and also very miserable at seeing other’s feelings too.” He caressed Jinki’s cheek, “I love you too, Lee Jinki. I’ve been in love with you for a while now,” and he leaned in, softly pressing his lips against Jinki’s.

Jinki could feel the blood rush inside him, his emotions taking over as he deepened the kiss. He was still in a daze when the kiss ended, looking at Jonghyun intensely. “I can’t believe this,” he whispered, “I can’t believe this is real, this is actually happening.” Jinki would be lying if he said he hadn’t gone through this scenario in his mind many times, and each time the end would be different and most of the time it was sad. He had never expected Jonghyun to return his feelings.

“It is real,” Jonghyun said, combining his fingers through Jinki’s hair, “Come, let’s go back, it’s cold outside.”

\---

Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s cheek, whispering in between each kiss about how surreal this felt. Jonghyun chuckled as he teased Jinki, “You are quite dense you know.”

Jinki sighed, pulling Jonghyun in his embrace, letting him tease. “Hey Jonghyun?” Jinki asked after a sometime, watching the lights outside the window get fainter and fainter as the night breached through the town deeper.

“Yes?” Jonghyun hummed against Jinki’s chest.

“I was thinking about the offer from the tailor…”

“Hmm?”

“I think...I want to accept it. I like theatre, all the singing and dancing, everything...but I think I enjoy making the costumes and the accessories more…”

“Then you should do what you enjoy, what makes you happy,” Jonghyun gave him the sweetest smile that Jinki hadn’t seen before, making his heart twist.

“But...but I don’t want to lose you, I want us to be together...but I don’t want you to give up your life and your dreams for me...your happiness for me.”

The heavy silence that fell between them made Jinki’s heart fall, he had just found his world and he was not ready to let go of it.

“Do you remember I told you how I was still searching for the reason, for the town to finally leave this group and settle down? I...realized I was looking in the wrong place. I was looking for a town, a kingdom to settle in...but in reality my desire was to find that somebody with whom I can settle in anywhere, spend the rest of life in any town...and Jinki...I found that someone.” Jonghyun’s eyes met Jinki’s, maintaining their gaze he continued, “You know...I am like the sea...or the waves it carries that never stop moving or never stay still...then I met you at the beach...like how the sand meets the sea and then the waves stop as they find the land that imbibes them completely...infuses them inside themselves...you are that sand for me Jinki...I’ve had enough of travelling...of moving around...now I just want to be with you...I enjoy the stability you’ve brought in my life. I love you Jinki and I want to be with you.”

Jinki whispered Jonghyun’s name before pulling him closer, his lips finding Jonghyun’s slightly parted ones.

\----

_ A few years later _

Jinki closed the small gate behind him, a smile on his face seeing the faint glow of the candle lights from the windows, Jonghyun was home. After they both had parted ways from Heechul’s band of travelling theatre they had settled down in a small room in the town, which was close to the boutique as well as to the theatre where Jonghyun had found work too. Getting used to their new routines, their new jobs and their fresh start at a life together was hectic at first but things eventually slowed down and they both found their pace at taking things forward in whatever direction they wished. It took them a few months to get financially stable; Jinki had a good paying job and so did Jonghyun once the owner of the theatre realized the penmanship skills Jonghyun possessed and hence signed him up as the writer of the theatre too.

It took them a couple of years but they were eventually able to save up enough to buy one of those small stone cottages at the end of town, the same ones Jonghyun had fallen in love with at first sight when they first came to this town. And Jinki liked them too as they were away from all prying eyes. They had built their own world, cherished everything, enjoyed everything, were very comfortable with no fear plaguing them and honestly that was what they both wanted for their life together to be as.

“You’re back early.” Jinki said as he walked into the kitchen where Jonghyun was currently lighting up the candles.

Jonghyun smiled when he saw Jinki step into the room, “Yes, I did. I had a sudden burst of inspiration and the story was completed in a matter of hours.”

“That’s a good sign.” Jinki said softly before he kissed Jonghyun. “I’m starving,” he said as he placed the loaf of bread he had picked up on his way back on the table, “I couldn’t resist myself as I walked by the bakery, they had just brought out their freshly baked bread and...hmm...the smell...and I had to buy it.”

“You did good,” Jonghyun chuckled, “I was heating up the leftover soup and with this bread our supper is ready. Come, help me light these candles while the soup heats up.”

\--

After dinner they had headed upstairs to the bedroom, the gaze exchanged between them only added to the heat brought in by the candles littered around their home, the sweet smell of some of the burning wicks heightening their senses. 

And soon enough they found themselves in bed, their clothes strewn haphazardly, both eager, intoxicated on the familiar warmth their bodies brought when they were pressed against each other. Wet kisses were laid on eyes, nose, lips and slowly but intensely trailed down towards Jonghyun’s neck- _ oh, how much did Jinki love leaving marks against Jonghyun’s neck, marking him his. _

The intensity soon increased, reaching that frenzied state, that peak they always sort for but were always scared of its end. The pace slow at first but increasing with each thrust as they both lost themselves in the other, the rhythm they had set at the beginning now lost. Then soon came that big crashing wave, enveloping them, wetting them in complete desire, their breathing strained, limbs heavy, their minds hazy. It would take them a little while to calm their erratic hearts, to cool down the heat burning inside them, but yet they lay close like always, eyes looking into the other’s, fingers trailing over red skin.

As they lay in bed, their feet entangled, the sweat on their skins shining under the glow of the candles surrounding them, Jinki slowly turned towards Jonghyun, taking his hand, playing with his fingers before he gently put on a bracelet on Jonghyun’s hand. “This is for you,” he whispered as he kissed Jonghyun’s hand.

“But, what about you? I can’t take it Jinki...your mother made it for you...it is the only keepsake you have of her.” Jonghyun said, the confusion and concern evident on his face as he traced the bracelet on his wrist, the same one he had first noticed on Jinki’s wrist when they had first met on the beach, the bracelet Jinki wore almost everyday.

“I have mine,” Jinki gave a shy smile as he lifted his wrist to show Jonghyun the bracelet on his hand. “My mother had made a pair, told me as she won’t be able to see the family I would have one day, won’t be able to meet the person I would spend the rest of my life with...told me to give it to them. Jonghyun…” Jinki tipped Jonghyun’s chin up, he could see the tears forming in Jonghyun’s eyes, he could feel the emotions building up inside himself too, he gave a small smile before he continued, “I know I can’t marry you, I cannot exchange vows with you in a church, but I still want to marry, I still want to exchange vows and promises of a beautiful forever with you, maybe not with rings but with these bracelets I want to proclaim it to the whole world that I am yours and you are mine. So, will you, Kim Jonghyun, marry me?” Jinki asked softly as he gently wiped the tears running down Jonghyun’s face.

Jonghyun leaned forward in Jinki’s embrace kissing him, “Yes I will,” he whispered against Jinki’s lips, a smile forming on his face as Jinki kissed him again and again.

_ The end. _


End file.
